


Cherry Blossom Watching

by misura



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akari's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Watching

**Author's Note:**

> pictureprompt: [Cherry blossom trees are in full bloom in a garden beneath a Japanese castle.]

"It's a state of mind," Akira informs Bontenmaru serenely, when solicited for an opinion regarding this whole cherry-blossoms-watching expedition – rather a waste of time for a blind man, Bontenmaru feels, so of course Akira has to go and be contrary.

Some distance away, Kyo is smoking a pipe and pretending not to notice the way Akari keeps scooting closer – more a waste of effort than one of time, Bontenmaru supposes, for all the good it will do.

Hotaru has found a butterfly to watch and follow around the garden, paying not the slightest attention to the garden's splendor. Crazy kid.


End file.
